Learning to dance
by Yiang Lunartware
Summary: Lo que a mi parecer fue como Sherlock le propuso a John que le enseñe a bailar.


**Advertencia:** Spoilers de la tercera temporada, capítulo 2.

**Nota:** Hola :) vi un gif en Tumblr y se me ocurrió hacer este fanfic XD. Anyway, al menos espero que salga bien :). Por otro lado, amo 100% Johnlock, pero no puedo odiar a Mary, no a esta Mary, la han hecho tan pero tan bien, que me sentiría mal de odiarla... además, yo sé que también shippea Johnlock :D.

**Pareja:** Johnlock (lastimosamente no pude hacerlo totalmente romance... porque está basada en el segundo capítulo de la tercera temporada de Sherlock)...

**Disclaimer:** Sherlock me pertence :D No, no es cierto :C Pero le pertenece al gran autor Arthur Conan Doyle :D y se basa en la adaptación de los grandes (y en cierta medida malvados) Moffat y Gattis.

* * *

**Aprendiendo a bailar**

No era una tarde común, el matrimonio de John y Mary estaba cerca, aún faltaban tomar unas cuantas decisiones sobre la boda pero eran minúsculos detalles que Mary había decidido realizarlos, la tan bondadosa Mary, que bien sabía del estado de preocupación o miedo de Sherlock, por lo cual había preferido eso que atormentarlo más.

John se hallaba sentado en su silla, oyendo sonar el violín en una melodía nunca antes escuchada por el médico. Sherlock, por su parte, componía las notas de la primera música que sonaría en la fiesta, su regalo de bodas, algo original y digno de él.

- ¿Qué tan bien bailas? - dijo Sherlock después de terminar la primera parte de la melodía, sin soltar su violín.

- ¿Perdón?

- Ya me oíste. - dijo colocando su violín en el sillón largo.

- No entiendo porqué preguntas eso.

- Dada tu larga estancia en Afganistán y lo tranquilas que han sido tus citas, dudo de tus habilidades para el baile.

- ¿Pero que...? Está bien, no soy tan bueno.

Sherlock empujó la mesita del centro, el mueble largo y su sillón para dejar despejado el lugar. Luego encendió la laptop de su compañero, lo que causó un ligero enojo en John, que aunque ya había anticipado que su nueva contraseña sería fácilmente descubierta, un poco de privacidad siempre era apreciada. El detective abrió una página y reprodujo la melodía que había dejado cargada dada la gran probabilidad de que John no supiera realizar bailes de salón.

- Ven

- ¿Es que tú sabes bailar? -dijo el doctor parándose del sillón.

- No hagas preguntas idiotas, John, te estoy llamando para enseñarte a bailar.

- Bien, bien, voy - Empujó su sillón y se encaminó hacia el detective, no sin cierta molestia ante la mención de "idiotas", aunque tampoco es que le afectara, así era Sherlock.

- Coloca tu mano sobre mi cintura y la otra debe sostener la mía.

- ¿Así?

- Sí, ahora sígueme. -dijo Sherlock mientras colocaba su mano libre sobre el hombro de su doctor.

John se sonrojó ante la situación, sobretodo porque en esos momentos lo que más le sorprendía no era el hecho de que Sherlock le enseñara a bailar, sino por que no podía evitar sentir su corazón desbocado, su pulso acelerándose al igual que su respiración y que su mirada no podía desviarse de esos ojos cuya tonalidad siempre cambiaba, y justo ahora parecían del color del universo. El calor y aroma que desprendía Sherlock era embriagante, adictivo. Ya había reconocido sus sentimientos por su amigo, luego de su muerte fingida; sin embargo, algo más que amistad entre ambos no sería posible, el detective estaba casado con su trabajo y él ya estaba comprometido con una gran mujer, la segunda persona que le había cambiado la vida y la amaba, no como a Sherlock, nunca podría amar a nadie como lo amaba a él, pero Mary sí que se le acercaba.

Sherlock estaba en condiciones diferentes y similares a la vez. Tener a John así de cerca era algo peligroso, tenía que tomar todo su autocontrol para no cortar la poca distancia entre ellos, para no unir sus labios con los de su amigo... Amigo... Y así se quedaría, no podía seguir dándole vueltas. A pesar que supiera de los sentimientos de John hacia él, John no lo había elegido, John se hallaba más atraído por esa mujer... y no podía quejarse o alejarla, era una de las mejores mujeres que conoció, no era como las otras citas que el médico hubiera tenido, no era tan aburrida, pero no podía evitar los celos que le tenía, celos de ser ella la elegida de John, celos porque quien estaría cerca para cuidar a John sería ella, y no él.

- ¡Auch!

- Lo siento, lo siento.

- Para empezar, cuenta en tu mente hasta cuatro y vuélvelo a repetir.

- Está bien. -dijo John mientras repetía en su mente los números.

- No, estás haciéndolo mal.

- Pero estoy haciendo lo que me dijiste.

- Mejor yo hago de varón y tu te guías hasta que aprendas el ritmo. - y con esas palabras se separó de él para repetir la melodía.

Se acercó de nuevo, colocó su mano en la cintura de John y sostuvo su mano, mientras John colocó la mano libre en su hombro.

Oh, tan maravillosa situación, con la nueva postura se le facilitaba acercar a John y besarle hasta que desistiera de su decisión... Pero no lo haría, no podría...

John no pudo evitar mirar sus pies, tenía miedo de volver a pisarlo.

- John, tienes que mirarme, tienes que acostumbrarte a no pisarme sin mirarme.

- ¿Porqué primero no dejas que me acostumbre?

- Se te hará mala costumbre mirar al suelo.

- Vale. - mientras volvía a fijar su mirada.

La melodía volvió a inundar el apartamento, ambos cuerpos hechos el uno para el otro se movían al compás de la música, John no sabía cómo concentrarse en el baile y dejar de pensar en lo comprometedora que era la situación, así como mágica y, lastimosamente, no del todo perfecta, tanto por su poco conocimiento del baile, como por el pronto acontecimiento que cambiaría drásticamente sus vidas una vez más.

Danzando con la música se movían los pensamientos y los cuerpos de el único detective consultor y su doctor; a veces rápida, a veces suave, pero siempre testigo de los sentimientos esparcidos por el salón...

.

.

.

Como todo sueño, termina y luego de unos minutos, y unas cuantas -varias- pisoteadas, John se sintió cansado y decidió que ya luego le enseñaría.

- Mañana volvemos a practicar, pero esta vez tú guiarás.

- Está bien, gracias por cierto, no sé qué haría si ese día no supiera cómo bailar.

- Probablemente el ridículo, mientras la pobre Mary se va a un lado a descansar sus pies adoloridos de tus pisadas.

- Bien, con un "de nada" hubiera bastado.

- Un placer - dijo sonriendo.

- Ya, me voy a dormir - mientras volteaba su rostro ante el ligero sonrojo que tuvo al oír a su amigo.

. . . . . . . .

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Bien, ¿qué les pareció?

Lamento no colocar qué melodía están escuchando, pero la verdad no sé mucho de eso...

Este fanfic lo cree hace mucho~ faltan 2 días para que fanfiction lo saque así que tuve que terminarlo hoy... siento que me quedó un poco apresurado...

La verdad es que no tengo idea qué quise hacer... humor? drama? hurt/confort? Se mezclaron mis ideas romantico-dramáticas y este fue el resultado XD

Me encantaría saber qué opinan, sobretodo si son críticas constructivas, de los errores se aprende :)

Es el primer fanfic que publico... así que sobretodo necesito críticas XD... pero si les gustó y me lo quieren hacer saber, yo encantada *¬*

_**Gracias por leer :)**_


End file.
